Promise fulfilled
by somethingkindabenson
Summary: Olivia's first biological child finally has the chance to begin living a normal life, and her donor is an unexpected old friend.


_**l This is set, maybe, a year from right now so let's say Noah is over 3 and Nia is just 2. Also, I know in the episode this is in reference to the blood types are said to be A+ but since O can give to anyone, I changed it. Plus it's a fic, so who cares! This is a oneshot for now, I'll add depending on the respon** **se**_. _ **:-) l**_

* * *

''What? Why...yes, Doctor, I understand that but this is all extremely unexpected.'' Olivia put one hand to her forehead, the habit she has of rubbing her temples has never gone away.

After a sigh and a long pause from speaking, she sits back and nods. ''Of course I'm happy, that's not what I meant. I'm just shocked at how fast this is happening and it's going to interfere with our schedule. I-'' She's cut off again. With a roll of her eyes, her head nods once more and she utters a quick, ''see you later, then.'' before slamming the phone back on the hook

Fin looks up. His trademark narrowed eyes and pursed lips focuses on Benson before he speaks. ''You okay?''

''Peachy.'' She grins sarcastically but a genuine smile finds it hard to not creep up over her glossy, pink lips. ''Nia found a donor. Don't ask me how, why or who – I just know she can be fit in for surgery tomorrow.''

''And you're pissed off because...? Babygirl, that's incredible news!''

''Fin, I have so much paperwork and we've just gotten comfortable with our new routine. She'll be fussy for the entire night and-''

''And she'll be done with dialysis for an entire ten years.'' He interrupts, walks toward her and shuts her laptop closed. ''I'll pick her and Noah up from daycare while you go home and pack her things. Call your sitter to spend the night with Noah and I'll have everything here under control.''

''Lucy's sick, that's why they're at daycare.''

''And I'm disabled, that's why I don't exercise no more.''

She knows he's right, Lucy probably did pull a sickie on her. ''Ha, hilarious. And what about all the work that I have to do here?''

''Now what a better time to have 'Manda on desk duty? And if I say jump, New Guy says how high. Anything important you really have to do yourself, take it with you. I'm sure you'll have a lot of free time when she's in surgery and it'll be something to focus on instead of worrying – like you **_always_** do.'' He glares at her. ''It's. Under. Control. Now are you coming or what?''

* * *

''A tiny turned up nose. Two cheeks just like a rose. So sweet from head to toe, that little girl of mine.'' Olivia quietly sang, sitting on the edge of Nia's private-ward bed and extremely happy that this is now happening.

Her life was always hard, and the first few months were especially touch and go. Nia was discovered to be hiding in Olivia's tummy just a month after Noah was officially adopted – she doesn't speak about the dad. Her pregnancy was interrupted at 34 weeks because the doctors discovered her end-stage renal disease and it was terrifying.

With kidneys that don't work properly, going to dialysis once a week takes a lot out of the kid and even though Noah revels in being a big brother, she didn't have an amazing quality of life. This day, no matter how scary, will be the start of something amazing for Nia and her whole family.

''No one will ever know just what her coming has meant because I love her so, she's something heaven has sent. She's all the world to me, she climbs upon my knee. To me she'll always be that little girl of mine.''

Nia coos up at her mother before Benson's lulling is interrupted by a nurse and team of doctors. They spend a while discussing the surgery – how long it will take, how long it'll take for her to recover and everything in between. Just as they're about to leave, Olivia pulls the ward nurse back with one last question.

''Do we get to meet her donor, or..? I'd just love to say thanks.''

''They want to be anonymous as far as I know but I'll ask and see if you can visit them when they're in recovery, if it's really that important to you.''

''It is.'' She nods, thanking the nurse and saying goodnight. After getting Nia to sleep, she calls Lucy (who, of course, wasn't sick) to check up on Noah before going to bed herself.

* * *

''Hi, my perfect boy!'' Olivia exclaims when she sees Fin and Noah come through Nia's ward door. She picks him up but all he's interested in is talking to Nia, who is currently asleep.

''She's gonna be fine.'' Liv speaks in her best kiddy voice, rocking him on her hip. ''She's just taking a little nap but when she wakes up she'll tell you allll about it. I bet she missed her storytime buddy before bed last night, huh?'' She gives him a kiss on the cheek before initiating conversation with Fin – the surgery went extremely well.

Nia's nurse knocks on the door, pokes her head through and sees the two new inhabitants. ''Uh, Miss Benson?''

''You can come in.'' She laughs quietly, putting Noah onto the bedside chair. ''This is Nia's brother, Noah and my good friend Fin. She's still napping, I can wake her if you -''

''No, not at all! That's not why I'm here.''

This sparks the interest of both Fin and Olivia, the two of them raising their eyebrows.

''You asked about seeing your daughters donor and he's fine with it as long as you give him the night to rest, you can meet him in the morning.''

''Oh my god, thank you so much, really. Is he...in this hospital?'' She asks, being offered a card by the nurse.

''Indeed. These are some details, obviously we can't give out anything too personal but in that is where he's staying, his blood type – the bare minimum of what we're allowed to tell you.''

''We know all about it, we're cops. Patient doctor confidentiality is a bitch sometimes but it's understandable.''

While Olivia focuses on reading the card the nurse handed her, Fin winks and the nurse slips out, he then also take a look at the card for himself.

''Type O, lucky bastard can give to anyone. I bet he feels like a hero.''

* * *

Olivia followed orders and gave the donor the night to rest, and most of the morning too. She sent Noah off to daycare in the morning to give Lucy the sick day she really deserved, checked everything at the 16th precinct and sat with Nia for a little while. She was sore, inevitably, but everything was going well so far and the transplanted organ is working in order. She waits until her girl fell back over asleep to visit the man she so desperately wanted to thank.

A lot of tears has been shed, but all happy and it's all down to this person...honestly, nobody Olivia can call less than a hero. The card is slipped out of her leather jacket pocket and she sets off on finding the ward.

* * *

Once arrived at her destination, she takes many deep breaths and composes herself before embarking on this emotional journey. The first footstep inside the ward and then the next, until she comes to a metal framed hospital bed.

Benson drags her gaze from the shiny, white hospital floor, up over the bed and many blankets until she meets a face. Her deep breaths become shallow and eventually stop. What. The. Fuck.

''You still have time to give me your kidney first, Liv. I guess little Nia isn't technically you but I did say I'd give you my kidney. You know I don't break my promises.'

In the right corner of the hospital bed, on the small whiteboard, the donors name was written in black marker. Elliot Stabler.


End file.
